


Poem : Chink In The Armour

by MKLM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKLM/pseuds/MKLM
Summary: A poem from sherlock’s point of view, tells a story of how sherlock can’t help but remove his mask for John ( with John’s help )





	Poem : Chink In The Armour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem for my school about friendship but I see this work as a poem both about sherlock and John’s friendship and their LOVE romantically.  
> Please don’t be alarm if this poem seems a bit violent at the surface, i’m using them metaphorically :’)

# Chink In The Armour

Before I knew it, you crept into my life,  
I confess I was on guard, another mask held in front of me.  
Cold and stoic, hard and sharp, this shield that somehow was fragile to you,  
Your eyes seem to detect every weakness, every crack, every chink in the armour.  
Blow after blow you landed, never showing sympathy, flames burning behind your eyes.

I held onto the mask desperately, I could feel the pieces crumbling in my hand,  
I begged for you to stop yet somewhere in my heart, I begged for you to continue.  
Hit after hit you landed, soon my pieces started falling,  
It fell and fell, jagged edges cut into my skin, blood flooded my hands.  
I knelt on the floor, naked and bare, gashes deep and throbbing, in front of you.

You gave me your hand, cuts ran long and deep across it,  
Bruises blossomed all over, dark purple and blue.  
I sniffled and bowed my head in shame, silently picking up the pieces,  
Your warm hands wrapped around my wrist and softly, gently you picked me up.  
You held my hand in yours, wiping away the stream of blood carefully,  
I ran a finger over your bruises hesitantly, I looked down at my feet.

There the pieces lay on the floor, never to be put back together.  
You, my love, somehow broke through every weakness, every crack,  
Every chink in the armour.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if you guys understand this poem, if you don’t it’s okay I’m probably a shit writer but I’ll share my story behind this poem anyway. 
> 
> 1\. The point of view is Sherlock’s  
> 2\. The “you” in this story is John  
> 3\. The weakness , cracks, chinks in sherlock’s armour are all metaphors for his insecurity, need for love and approval, his hurtful memories from the past that needs healing etc.  
> 3\. The “blows” from John although potrayed as violent, is actually John’s love, warmth and kindness towards Sherlock. Since this poem is a Sherlock’s memory about the beginning of their friendship naturally he was scared and doubted John’s kindness so it seemed frightening to him because Sherlock is afraid he’ll get used to it but then lose it again.  
> 4\. The part where he begged for John to stop is because he realises he’s falling for and getting attached to John, he’s afraid but he didn’t want John to stop giving him his “blows” aka LOVE. (I know it seems twisted but it makes sense to me lol, see 3. for explaination)  
> 5\. The part where John gives Sherlock his hand, John’s hand is covered in cuts and bruises from the broken pieces of the mask too because I want to show how Sherlock’s constant denial of his feelings to John and if he pushes John away will hurt both of them.  
> 6\. “You held my hand in yours, wiping away th stream of blood carefully.....”, this part is when Sherlock stops fighting and finally let’s John in, although they have been hurt in the process, they are gently caressing each other’s wounds, indicating they will care and heal each other.  
> 7\. “There the pieces lay.....” is also to show how they finally got together and Sherlock wouldn’t have to put his mask back on ever again, HURRAY!  
> 8\. Random fact “My love” was actually written into “my friend” for my school work but since this is fanfiction where I can unleash my fangirling so I changed it to “my love” 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And if you read the explanations too thank you so much xxx I really appreciate it , if you guys have any other perspective on this work please share it with me! I’d love to heard your thoughts and understanding on this work.


End file.
